


Retrospect

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he has been... and who he is now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> This is set many years post-series. Jonathan and Malcolm have a long-established relationship. These are Jonathan's words, written to Malcolm, perhaps on the occasion of an anniversary. 
> 
> This was originally written for the 'stages' challenge at fan_flashworks.

After choosing my path,  
no hesitation in my heart…  
binding my future to visions  
dancing in the night sky… beckoning,  
whatever the cost

After the dreams were dreamed,  
worlds explored between the stars…  
a light of wonder in our eyes,  
all things possible…  
with passion enough, and time

After the crusader, the avenger, the damaged…  
all innocence lost, my soul darkened  
by things done and undone…  
my peace regained  
by winning peace for others

After the fame, the shame, the accolades  
deserved or gravely accepted...

My true home, my greatest happiness,  
is here in your arms  
wherever we find ourselves.


End file.
